Final Fantasy: Ressurection
by Lyte it up 420
Summary: Mike is a man on a mission, a mission to save the world. But what he finds on his mission is too surprising to explain, the key to another world, the key to his past. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Hi I just wanted to say some things before you read the fanfic. This is not my first fanfic, though it is my first final fantasy fanfic. I had a dragon ball z fanfic back in the days of fanfic.net. 

This story is Final Fantasy 7 oriented, though you may not see it for quite some time, the first half of the story will be about an entirely new group of adventurers. I hope that I can keep your attention until the FF7 part. __

Send any comments, questions or insults (I accept criticism, both good and bad) to Steveuo_die@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading my fanfic!

Final Fantasy: Resurrection Prologue By Stephen Eik 

Tifa sighed, looking around the house. "Cloud…Cloud where are you?" 

"I'm just out here practicing." Came a yell from outside. Tifa shook her head and walked outside, pausing on the way to peek into an adjacent room. She smiled to herself and continued out.

"What do you think you're doing Cloud Strife?" She said in a playful voice, seeing Cloud sparring with Cid. "You know there's no reason to be doing that." She smiled. "Hi Cid."

Cid laughed as he ducked, dodging Cloud's sword, and jabbed back with his spear. Cloud was fast and hit it aside, and jumped back as another jab came inches away from his chest. Cid stopped, and placing his spear into the ground leaning against, lighting a cigarette, it he waved at Tifa. "How you doing?"

Tifa's smile grew as she walked over to Cloud. The two now lived together in Nibelheim, the town was now back to normal, in fact most of the world was back to normal now with the destruction of Shinra and Meteor out of the way. She shook her finger at Cid. "You're such a bad influence." 

Cloud laughed and softly kissed Tifa. "Just keeping in shape, just in case."

"Just in case what?" Tifa said, with just a hint of fear in her voice. "Listen Cloud, Sephiroth is dead, he's not coming back." Before Cloud could respond Nanaki came running in. 

"Cloud!" He cried, out of breath. 

"What is it?" 

Nanaki paused looking at Tifa. "Its Jenova…"

*** *** *** 

"I don't get it." Cid said taking a pull on his cigarette. "We killed that thing…many times. This is insane!" The Highwind suddenly jerked and everyone onboard staggered. "Goddamn it fly this thing strait!" He screamed to the pilot.

"Sorry Cid, there's a lot of wind!" The pilot screamed, struggling with the controls. 

"The sky is angry…" Tifa said softly.

Cloud sighed and hugged her. "Where did Nanaki say Jenova was?"

"A few Kilometers south of the Crater, heading south…who knows how far its made it by now. But we just passed the Icicle Inn, so we should see it soon."

"Has anyone seen Yuffie or Vincent lately?" Tifa asked. "I mean we could use all the help we can get."

"No one has seen Vincent since then, and Yuffie…well lets just say she has her own problems to deal with," Barret said. "'sides, this is a serious battle, we can't have her over here messin' shit up."

"We could have at least asked…" Tifa said. 

"We don't need her ok? Lets just get this over with so I can get back to Marlene."

Suddenly an alarm went off, red light flickered on and off. "Cid! There it is! At the end of the mountain pass!" The pilot shouted. The four ran to the window and looked out. Jenova was moving fast, it looked much like the last time they saw it, but this time it looked almost human. 

It had legs and arms, of normal length, but her hands were more like claws, as with it's feet. It had long purple hair going down past the arch of it's back, and covered it's bare chest. It didn't seem to have any reproductive organs that they could see since it didn't have any clothes on, which made the four wonder why it had breasts.

A long greenish tentacle came out of each of it's shoulder blades, and waved wildly in the air. They seemed to sense the airship coming and pointed towards it, and she stopped running looking up at them. 

"Everyone up on deck…now!" Cid screamed and the four ran out. A crewman was waiting for them and threw over the ladder. 

"We're going to get as close to it as possible." He said. Cid nodded as the ship lowered about a Kilometer away from Jenova, who still stood still. One by one they went down the ladder, Cloud first, followed by Tifa, Cid and finally Barret. 

"Keep it here!" Cid yelled up. He turned around towards Jenova and his friends and sighed. "Lets do it." He said as he took out a new cigarette and lit it with one hand and held his spear in the other. Cloud unsheathed his Ultima Weapon and Tifa put on her Premium Heart gloves. 

"I never thought I'd use these again." She said sadly, her eyes locked onto Cloud's. 

"Don't worry." He said turning to Jenova. "Lets just end this, for good." The four approached Jenova cautiously; she just stood there, her tentacles bobbing up and down slowly, and her hair flowing in the breeze. They stopped a few meters away from her.

"I remember you." It said after a long silence. The group was shocked; they had never heard it talk. Even if it looked human the voice threw any thoughts of it being human from their minds. It was deep, somewhat feminine, but sounded as if four people were talking at once, and sent chills down their spine.

Cloud took a step forward. "You…can talk?" 

"Of course I can, now."

"What do you mean now?" 

"Now that I am my true self again." Jenova said smiling.

"What do you want?" Tifa asked.

It took a step forward, and as it did the group took a step back. "The same thing I've always wanted. Death…death for every living thing, to cause pain and anguish is my greatest pleasure. It is why I came here, to exterminate life, but I didn't expect to receive such resistance."

"You are a monster…" Cloud said. "This time you won't come back!"

Cloud screamed and ran forward, Tifa and Cid close behind. Barret shot at Jenova aiming between his friends. Jenova jumped up to avoid the bullets and with some amazing acrobatics landed behind Barret. Cloud gasped stopping short and turning around and Barret cursed and turned around only to be tossed aside by one of Jenova's tentacles. He cried out and flew back tumbling into Cid.

Cloud and Tifa approached Jenova and came up on opposite sides of it. One tentacle was focused on each of them, as it just stared strait ahead at Barret and Cid getting up and starting to run towards it. Cloud and Tifa began to attack, and the tentacle blocked each attempt.

Cloud was swinging his sword again and again, but the tentacle was strong enough to block it, as if it was a sword. He stopped for a split second for a breath and the tentacle shot forward through his shoulder

Cloud screamed in pain as Jenova's tentacle lifted him into the air. Tifa gasped and lowered her guard as the tentacle shot out at her. She was able to roll to the side and dodge it. Cid and Barret just got there and helped Tifa up. 

The other tentacle stayed focused on the three as Jenova had it's fun with Cloud, who screamed in pain. "Let him go!" Tifa screamed. 

Jenova pouted. "Fine." The tentacle turned sharply and Cloud went flying off into the three. It cackled. "Oh how fun this is!"

The three helped Cloud up. "I'm ok, I'm ok." He said panting. "How is it so strong?"

"I told you." Jenova cut in. "This is my true form. I am stronger then I ever was, you have no chance to beat me. Give into your fate and the fate of your planet, and die by my hand!"

"Never!" Barret screamed firing his gun. Jenova just stood there, getting hit by each bullet, without flinching once. Barret was speechless. Jenova began to laugh again, that is if you could call it laughing.

"We can't even touch it." Tifa complained. "What do we do?"

Cloud's face went blank. "There's only one way…Ultima." 

The three gasped. "No Cloud, you can't do that." Cid argued. "That materia will destroy anything alive in a twenty kilometer area! That and you'll have to charge it up before you can cast it!"

"Are we far enough away from the Icicle Inn?" Cloud asked.

"Yes but that's not what I meant…someone will…"

"I know, I'll do it, I'll distract it long enough to cast Ultima."

"No!" Tifa cried out. "No I won't let you!"

"Tifa…its either me or the planet…I know now how it was able to come back…it is able to survive as long as her cells are still alive…and I have her cells inside me. To destroy her, I must also be destroyed."

Tears ran down Tifa's face, they didn't even notice Jenova standing nearby getting impatient. "No…" Tifa whimpered. 

"There is no time to argue!" Cloud screamed, looking at Jenova. "Barret, the materia." Barret sighed and reaching into his backpack, taking out the orb, and softly drop it into Cloud's hand. "Now get out of here!" The other three just stood there with long faces, Tifa continued to cry. "Go! Now!"

"Come on Tifa." Barret said, half dragging her back to the Highwind. Cid stood there for a second, saluted Cloud, and ran back to the ship. Cloud's eyes stayed locked onto Tifa's as Cid started up the ladder, with Barret right behind him.

Tifa cried out again, but Barret shook his head. She sighed and started up the ladder. Cid hopped over and ran inside. Barret was halfway up, and Tifa a few meters up as she saw Cloud just smile at her, and suddenly the smile turned into pain, as a tentacle was shoved through his stomach. He gasped and the materia dropped out of his hand into the snow.

Tifa gasped out and as the ship started moving she jumped off. "Tifa!" Barret screamed down. "Goddamn it, stop the ship! Shit!"  Tifa rolled over and got up, running towards Cloud and Jenova.

She picked up the matera and whispered a few words, the crystal beginning to glow. Cloud screamed in pain as he slowly slid down the tentacle closer to Jenova. Jenova laughed as he got close enough and dug her claw into his shoulder. 

"No!" Tifa screamed.

"You're friends abandoned you." Jenova said with delight. "Just as well, I will kill them later." Tifa looked at the crystal, glowing brighter, it would happen soon…

"You won't kill him!!!" She cried out, and ran towards Jenova.

"Faster!! Faster, Ultima will be going off any second!" Cid screamed as Barret ran into the bridge. 

"You have to go back!" He screamed.

"What? Are you nuts?" Cid asked. 

"Tifa…she jumped off!"

Cid's face got even more down. "We can't go back. Even if we did, we couldn't get back and get them on the ship in time…we will barley make it out of the blast radius now…it was her choice…I guess we did all we could do…"

"We did all we could do!?" Barret ran over to Cid and punched him. "Goddamn it Cid, Tifa is like a sister to me, now go back and let's get her!" Just as he said that a huge explosion was heard. Barret gasped and ran outside.

"Faster goddamn it, unless you want to become a speck of dust!" Cid screamed standing up. 

Barret ran up against the bars, and looked back, a huge blue wall of fire was heading strait for them. "Tifa…" He said softly and fell to his knees. "Cloud…"

The wall of fire closed in on them, destroying everything in its path. The Highwind shook violently, as it got closer and closer. "We aren't going to make it!" Cid said. 

"One thousand meters!"

"Faster!!!"

"Nine hundred meters!"

"Goddamn it no, the boosters aren't working!" 

"Eight hundred meters!" Cid cursed to himself and pushed the throttle all the way up. "Seven hundred meters!!"

Barret came walking in. The ship shook violently now, but he didn't care, he fell to the floor. "Six hundred meters!"

"Don't you give up on me Barret, help me!" Cid cried out.

"Five hundred meters!"

"What for?" Barret asked.

"Four hundred meters!"

"I know this is sad, but you don't want to die, what about Marlene?"

"Three hundred meters!! We have to do something fast Cid!" Barret sighed and stayed on the ground, deep in thought.

"Two hundred meters!"

"Barret please help me!" Cid cried. "Save me, save my crew, and save yourself. Don't let Marlene grow up without a father!"

"One hundred meters!" Sparks flew throughout the ship and Barret staggered to get to the controls.

"Don't you know anything?" He said banging on the terminal. "You have to hit it for it to work!" With that the ship shot forward.

"Ninety meters…eighty-five meters...eighty meters…we are still going to slow Cid!"

"Now what?" Cid said softly.

"Seventy meters, Cid it's too close, we are losing the thrusters!"

"No, no, no, no!!!" 

"Can I give up now?" Barret said, as the ship violently shook sending everyone to their feet.

"Fifty meters…the engines are failing!"

Everyone was silent, not that they could be heard with all the noise going on inside the ship. Fires were started all over the place, and the ship began to plummet. Their speed dropped and Cid turned around to see the wall of fire incinerate the back of the room and he closed his eyes preparing to die as the wall disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared.

"We're going down!" The pilot screamed, snapping Cid out of his relief, as the Highwind went plummeting down. Only half the ship remained, and within a few seconds, it went slamming into the ground. Luckily the engines were vaporized, and the ship didn't explode.

Cid coughed getting up. "Everyone ok?" 

Barret stood up the best he could. "Everyone but Tifa and Cloud." 

Cid sighed as everyone climbed out of the wreckage and Barret began to walk back. "Where are you going?" Cid asked.

"I want to see them…"

*** *** *** 

The area where they fought Jenova was destroyed, a huge crater stood now, deep down into the earth, for as far as anyone could see. "Great, now there are two craters." Cid said softly. "Barret…you know Ultima kills anything and everything…we won't be able to see them again…"

Barret sighed pointing. "Yes it vaporizes anything alive…but its harmless to the already dead." Cid looked to what Barret was pointing to and saw Cloud and Tifa, in each other's arms, covered in blood.


	2. Chapter One The beginning

Final Fantasy: Resurrection Chapter 1 – The Beginning By Stephen Eik 

A man sat on a motorcycle with his eyes closed. He seemed to be deep in thought, as a police radio that was attached to the bike spat out random words and orders. He sighed silently and looked around the city. Cars sped by the empty streets. Stars filled the night sky. "Mike!" The radio blasted out. 

The man popped up out of his sleepy position and grabbed the receiver. "What?" He asked.

"Bank robbery. 3rd and 5th." The voice rang out. 

Mike sighed and started the engine. "No problem." He said and road off. As he turned the street a white van came speeding past, almost hitting him. He cried out and slammed on the breaks, skidding almost into another car, and quickly maneuvering the bike he sped up again after the van.

He caught up to them fast, the streets were empty, and they seemed to be the only two vehicles on the road. A man in the front leaned out and fired a gun a few times and Mike easily avoided them. Reaching back into a compartment behind him he grabbed a small gun and aimed. Firing he snapped a lock on the back of the van. 

The doors burst open revealing three other people sitting in back, holding bags of what could only be money. They instantly got up and started firing at Mike. He cursed to himself and swerved out of their range. They reached out and slammed the doors shut again.

Mike sped up along side of the van, and shot through the window towards the driver. He heard a scream and the van swerved suddenly towards him hitting the bike. Crying out Mike tried to stable the bike, but it was pushed over, and quickly fell. Mike flew off the bike and into the windshield of a parked car.

*** *** ***

_You are the one._

What?

_The one that will change the world, finish what was started._

What are you talking about?

_You will soon learn what you must do._

_*** *** ***_

"What?" Mike shot up in bed.

"What?" Lay back down Mike…you need rest." Mike sighed, lying down and looking around, he was in a hospital, next to him was the captain of his police squad. Mike was an orphan, and as far back as he can remember 'captain' as he called him took care of him. 

"Oh man…what happened?" Mike asked.

"You were in an accident. Luckily backup arrived pretty soon, and the rest of the robbers ran for it. Don't worry we got em, and you got one of them too, shot the driver in the neck…really messy scene."

Mike rubbed his forehead. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Captain sighed. "You missed out on something real big."

"Oh yea?" Mike said, fidgeting with all the tubes going inside of him. "What's that?"

"Well you know Gabriel?"

"The head of Biocorp?"

Captain snickered. "You know as well as I do that Biocorp is shit. Just a cover, but until now we weren't sure what it was a cover for."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah…" Captain grabbed a tape from the desk and walked over to the other side of the room, putting it in the VCR of the TV that was hanging in the corner, and turned it on.

As the tape started it was focused on Gabriel. He was a tall man, with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. His face was very stern and was dressed very well. Biocorp was a gas company, but most law enforcement knew that it was just a cover for some sort of crime ring, but didn't have enough information or proof to lock him up.

"This tape is being sent to every law enforcement agency and government agency." He began. "As most of you have thought, Biocorp is a scam, a cover up for something illegal, well it appears you are right. Let me start off by saying do not try and find me, because you won't. 

I was born rich, my father spent his life working, and that is not something I plan on doing. With the remaining money of my father's, I created Biocorp, and over the years planned this out perfectly, secretly preparing for this day. I have also built an entire city somewhere on Earth, hidden from the rest of you people. Which is why I say that you will not find me, though you are welcome to try."

He laughed and behind him a screen lit up with a map of the world. Twelve little dots started blinking in different parts of the map. "I have place twelve thermo nuclear bombs in twelve key points of the world. When detonated, with the current atmosphere and wind conditions, the entire world will be affected. 

Those not in the immediate blast radius, will die from radiation, in fact due to my positioning of the bombs the only place safe, will be my city, and anyone who I choose to live there." As he talked the blinking dots on the screen behind him expanded red, covering the entire map. 

"Oh and by the way, these dots aren't the exact locations of the bombs, just an example, the placement of the real bombs have to be exact. If you do find a bomb, do not try and evacuate the nearby area or try and disarm it, because my people will be there watching and guarding, and I can remote detonate them all at any moment."

He smiled and picked up the remote. "Now this is the remote detonator. Using this I can detonate all twelve bombs, and I can also arm them, which I will do right now." He typed a code into the remote and showed it to the camera. "Three hundred and thirty six hours. Exactly fourteen days, two weeks I am giving you to meet my demands." He pressed a button and the timer began to go down.

"Now, when you hold the world for ransom, you don't ask for something petty, I want one hundred billion dollars, and a presidential pardon signed by each nation of the world for doing this. Once I have that, I will disarm the bombs. You will not try and contact me, you will transfer the money to six different bank accounts, and the pardon should be signed and given to one of my men, after I get the money. 

The bank account numbers are included with this tape. Well gentlemen, you have my offer, and you know what will happen if you don't comply. Just incase you think this is a hoax, well lets just say, stay out of Trabia…at about the time you get this tape!" He started laughing hysterically and the tape cut off.

Mike's mouth was wide open. "W-what…well…" 

"Yea I know." 

"What about Trabia?" 

"Well, it wasn't a nuke, but a lot of people died." Captain said sadly.

"Are they actually going to pay him?"

"I don't know. They are sending out people to try and find the bombs, but I don't like this one bit." Mike sighed and tore out all the tubes out of his arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to find those bombs."

"Oh no your not, there are plenty of people looking for those bombs, what makes you think you can do it by yourself?"

"I don't know…but I have to try." 

*** *** ***

Mike sighed, sitting on his bike. "I'll be ok Captain." 

"Don't be a hero, you find the bombs you call for backup. I don't want to visit you in the hospital in a day, or even worse a cemetery."

"If I fail, we'll all be in a cemetery." Captain just shook his head and sighed. Mike smiled and started up the bike. He waved at Captain as he rode off out of town. 

_Don't forget where you came from._

Mike gasped and nearly crashed again. He shook his head and looked around. "What the fuck…"

_You can do it._

"Who are you!" He screamed. Pulling over his bike he stepped off and rubbed his head. "What the hell is going on with me?" He sighed and laid down, staring at the sky. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep. 

_"Put him down!!"_

_"Hah, you want to die with him?"_

_"Don't do it! Go get back on the ship!"_

_"I have to cast it, you can't!"_

_"I can, go back now!"_

_"None of you are going back!"_

Mike woke up with a scream. He slowly stood up, bewildered and out of breath. He looked around and got back on the bike. "Come on…start" He pleaded, as the bike wouldn't start. "Damn it." He got off the bike and kicked it over, sighed and began walking towards Trabia…

*** *** ***

Gabriel sat in a large leather chair as he looked through the window that took up an entire wall of the office up at the sky. The room was very well laid out. Trophies hung all over the walls, a big desk with all sorts of technological devices was placed in the center of the room, right opposite of the way he was facing to look out the window. There were expensive looking lamps and rugs spaced well around the room.

"Sir?"

Gabriel turned around and rested his arms on his desk. "What is it?"

"Your son would like a word." The man said. It was his second in command Wedge. Wedge did basically everything else that Gabriel didn't do, even though everything he did do Gabriel ran through it before Wedge actually went through with it. The one thing Wedge wasn't in charge of was the army that Gabriel had massed over the years. The captain of the army was Wedge's brother Biggs, who relayed the commands from Gabriel to the troops. There were many small leaders of different bands of the army, but Biggs was the main man.

Gabriel half frowned. "Send him in."

Wedge nodded and walked out of the big room. A few seconds later a younger man who looked a lot like Gabriel came rushing in. He held a tape in his hand and his face was beet red. "What the hell is this?" He cried out, throwing the video on the floor, it smashing into pieces.

"My plan, the thing I have been working for the past ten years Scott. I thought you'd be with me on this."

"You built this goddamn city, recruited an army, spent all of your father's money and all my life you just tell me not to worry about it, it'll be fine. Well it's not fine, and I'm not with you on this, how could you think I would be?" Scott screamed.

"Son…this city was just made in case of the off chance that they don't pay, as well as a bargaining chip with potential soldiers, they wouldn't have joined my cause if I didn't offer a city to protect their families if the bombs did go off."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"You're going to destroy the entire world! Even with this city no one will survive long, no plants, no drinkable water, what the fuck were you thinking? You have to call this off."

Gabriel laughed. "They will pay, the bombs won't go off."

"And what if they do?"

"Then we can happily live out the rest of our lives, I have enough rations for us to survive."

"And what about your precious soldiers? And oh how about the HUMAN FUCKING RACE?"

Gabriel laughed again. "Who cares about them, the soldiers are only good to protect the bombs, if the bombs go off what point is there for me to keep them or their families alive. And as for the human race, well we would have killed each other off eventually, I'm just jumping the gun a little bit."

"Your sick." Scott shook his head and left the room.

Gabriel snickered. "You'll come around…you'll come around."


	3. Chapter Two An old friend

Chapter 2 – An old friend

299:32.40…299:32.39…299:32.38

Mike sighed and took a minute to rest. It was already past midnight by the time he made it to Trabia, and having to walk the entire way he was very worn out. He looked around sadly. Most of the town was in shambles. People were sleeping on the street, crying at their lost houses, families or what else…Mike couldn't know. Shaking his head he walked into a nearby Inn.

"Any rooms open?" He asked walking up to the Inn keep.

"Yea." The man said opening up the book.

"I'll take every room you have." Mike said slamming a bundle of money down on the counter.

"What?" The man was shocked, and started counting the coins. "Ok…rooms one through five, and seven through ten, twelve, twenty, and twenty one." He fumbled taking off all the keys from the wall behind him as Mike walked outside.

"Come on." He said helping one of the families sleeping on the street. "Go in the inn."

"But the bomb…it destroyed everything, I have no gil for an inn." The woman said.

"It's already payed for."

"Oh bless you!" She said smiling and helped her children into the building.

Mike sighed sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. He was out in the town another hour or two helping everyone he could find and getting them into the Inn, some had to share a room, but none would share with him, they were so thankful they wanted him to have his own room. Sighing again he laid down and within minutes was fast asleep.

*** *** ***

Gabriel sat in his office again, typing away on his computer. He smiled to himself as charts and graphs came up and Wedge knocked on his door and came in a few minutes later.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" Gabriel said not looking up from the computer.

"Well one of our teams found something when placing one of the bombs." He said.

"Oh?" That got his attention, and he stood up and walked over to Wedge, seeing that he held a sword. "I'll take it."

Wedge nodded and handed over the sword, then left. Gabriel just stared at it for a minute. It was beautiful, a black base to hold, and a long shaft that curved in at the top. He marveled at it, the blade was half as long as his entire body.

Gabriel wasn't aware of time anymore, his plans, the money he would make, the safety of the bombs, all that mattered was the sword. It took a hold of him, and his eyes burned looking at it. "Good…good." He wheezed out, unaware he even said anything.

*** *** ***

Mike opened his eyes cautiously; he had been expecting to have another one of those weird dreams. Sighing he got up and got dressed, there was a lot of work to do. "Let them stay as long as possible." Mike said, throwing some more money at the Innkeeper.

"Yes sir!" The man said smiling and counting the coins. "Thank you sir!"

Mike rubbed his forehead and looked around. Trabia was a small town, and as half of it was destroyed he didn't expect to find one of the bombs here, but it was the closest, and he figured it was worth a shot. He had already looked mostly around the town the night before when helping victims, so he decided to search the outskirts.

Not five feet outside in the direction he went out he saw a small building. A few Biocorp soldiers were walking around outside of it and Mike hid behind a nearby tree peeking at it. That was defiantly the bomb, how could no one have found it?

Mike took out his gun and looked around for a stealthy way to get there. There was none, the building was in the middle of an open plain. There were two guards at the door, and who knew how many were inside or behind the building.

He sighed and started running at them from the side, as quietly as possible. Luckily they didn't notice him at first, they were talking about something, and he was able to run out of their view and get to the side of the building.

He quickly peered over to the back of the building to see if there were any guards there, and thankfully there were none. But it still left the question of how many there were inside. Quietly inching his way close to the front he could hear the two talking.

"No he only tells his Commanders the code." One said to the other.

"Yeah I guess I know why. I hate that bastard."

"You know what would have happened to our families if these bombs went off and our families weren't up there safe?"

"Yeah, yeah, but what do you think is going to happen if they do go off? How long do you think he'll keep them alive?"

"What reason does he have to kill them?"

Mike sighed lowering his gun, these people didn't deserve to die, they were just protecting their families, they were blackmailed. Looking up Mike saw a window not far above his head. 

Holstering his gun Mike jumped up grabbing the windowsill and pulled himself up. Trying to balance himself on the short piece of wood he slowly opened the window, and dropped in.

He instantly took his gun back out and tried to see in the sudden darkness. He could make out a little bit from the light coming in through the window, but beyond that he could barley make out anything. 

Apparently it was just one big room, there was only that one window, and the one door that was guarded, and there didn't seem to be anyone in there either. Mike was a little confused, thinking it was a little too easy. But seeing a platform in the middle of the room he slowly and carefully walked over to it.

It was defiantly the bomb, sleek and silver with a timer and a keypad in the center. Mike sighed rubbing his forehead and looking around one last time he put away his gun. He never planned on finding it so fast, or so easily, and had no idea how he could disarm it.

"Fast aren't you?" A voice rang out from the darkness. Mike jumped and grabbed his gun, almost dropping it.

"Who's there?" He cried out.

A masked man stepped out; he was wearing all black and held a Katana in his hand. Mike took a step back and aimed the gun at him. 

The masked man laughed. "I'm a guard, so to speak."

Mike sighed. "Get out." He said softly keeping the gun pointed as best he could in the low light.

The man laughed again. "I may not be able to see your face but I know you're scared. I'm not going anywhere." He took another step forward, raising his katana preparing to strike.

Mike took a step back and fired the gun. The masked man easily ricocheted it with his sword and jumped forward. Mike ducked barley dodging the katana and backed up firing two more times, and falling down in the light of the window.

At that moment the door burst open and the two guards came running in, their guns drawn. I needed a better plan, Mike thought pointing his guns at the soldiers.

"Leave…I'll handle this." The masked man said.

"But."

"Go! Tell the captain what happened." The two nodded and ran out, leaving the door open. More light seeped into the room and Mike could now see the man better. He was built, Mike could tell that because he was wearing tight clothes. "So Mike, what are you doing here?"

"What? How do you know my name?" Mike was shocked. The man just laughed and took off his mask. Mike gasped. "John?"

*** *** ***

Mike sighed, looking out the window at kid's playing together happily laughing, with their parents complaining to keep safe. "What's wrong?" Captain said walking in the room and smiling.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I want friends."

"Well you're not going to make any in here studying, get the hell out there." He said smiling. 

Mike smiled, thanked him and ran outside.

"What do you want?" One of the kids said smugly as Mike approached them.

"Be nice!" One of the parents yelled into the street.

Mike bit his lower lip. "Oh, I guess I just wanted to play with you guys."

"You guess? And what if we don't want to play with you, you gunna arrest us?"

"Well no but…"

"Why don't you go back inside or something, teams are full." Another kid piped in.

Mike just sighed and started back towards the house. "Hi, Mike right?" 

Mike turned around to see another kid standing there, the others had gone back to playing whatever game they were playing. "Oh, yea."

"Hi I'm John. I saw what happened, those kid's are jerks."

Mike smiled. "Yea, thanks…"

10 years later

"I don't see why you have to leave." Mike said softly. Mike and John had stayed friends all their life. The two were inseparable, and although Mike had vowed to become a cop like the captain that took him in and fathered him, John didn't want that for him. Cops didn't get payed that much, and his parents had been very poor, John didn't want that for him, and any family he would have later on in life. That day he decided he would be a mercenary for hire.

"We've talked about this time and time again, this is what I want to do. I'm sorry but I've made up my mind. It hasn't been an easy decision."

"But…"

"Look there's nothing you can do to change my mind, you knew this day would come. Don't worry, we will meet again…I can feel it."

Mike sighed as John started up his bike and road off out of town. "Yeah, I feel it too."

*** *** ***

John put his sword away and helped Mike up. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry for what?" Mike asked. "I'm the one who tried to shoot you." The two laughed. "But really, what are you doing here? Don't tell me your working for Gabriel."

John sighed. "Well yea…but I had no idea this is what I would be doing."

Mike shook his head. "Still…I never thought I'd find you here."

"Yeah I know. But listen I never would've signed up with him if I knew what was going on, and in fact I was hoping to find you here, and specifically asked to be placed here."

"What?"

"Look I know it sounds weird, but once I found out what he was doing I started sneaking around. You know I've always wanted to be like a ninja right?"

"Yea…"

"Well I've found out a good deal of information, and decided then I would plan against him, but still work for him so I could get more info. I knew you'd try and stop his plan, being mister hero, and figured I can help you."

"Oh…I could sure use it old friend?" 

"Yes I'm sure you could, but I can give more help then you can imagine."

Mike's eyebrows arched. "Really? What do you mean?"

"I found codes and locations to eleven of the bombs." Mike gasped. "Yeah that's right, but we'll have to come up with something for the other half of them…I couldn't find the locations or codes of them without getting caught, and when he announced to us his plan was about to happen I asked to guard one of the bombs, and luckily he put me in charge of this one, and knowing that it was closest to Timber, and hoping you hadn't moved I knew you would come sooner or later. And I guess I was right." 

Mike smiled. "So then you know the code for this one?" John nodded and walked over and punched in a few keys. A few beeps followed and the bomb powered down.

"Nothing more then a very expensive paperweight now."

"You mean they can't reactivate it?"

"No, there was a safety precaution installed so that once you arm it, and then disarm it, you cannot arm it again."

"Well that's great, so where are we going now?"

"So then you accept me in your little save the world party?"

Mike laughed. "Of course I do, even if you didn't have the codes." 

John smiled. "Yeah, yeah sure, anyway the closest bomb that I know about from here is in Dollet."

"Well it is a little far…but I guess to Dollet we go."


End file.
